Un cumpleaños horrible ¿O no?
by Mokonyan
Summary: Sakura ah tenido un terrible dia en la escuela, para colmo ese terrible dia ah sido su cumpleaños, pero cierto castaño le dara un giro al asunto


Los personajes no son míos, son de CLAMP y hago esto sin fines de lucro, pero eso ya lo saben ¿verdad?

-Un cumpleaños horrible ¿O no?-

Abrí la puerta de mi casa mientras entraba cansada después de un terrible día en la secundaria. Grité un fatigado "Ya llegué" a pesar de que mi casa estaba vacía exceptuando a mi pequeño gato Kero.

Sí, estaba sola con mi gato, por lo menos el sí pasaría mi cumpleaños conmigo. No, no leyeron mal, hoy es primero de abril, mi cumpleaños. Y justamente estoy sola, de mal humor, cansada y con mi gato, que buena suerte tengo ¿verdad? –Sarcasmo puro- Lo único no tan malo es que Kero está conmigo.

¿La razón por la que estoy así de malhumorada y sola? Bueno, no es muy difícil, mi papá hace un mes que está en una excavación en otro país, él es arqueólogo. A mi hermano, Touya, le tocaba turno en el hospital donde trabaja –él es médico- y no lo dejaron volver temprano a casa. Mi mejor amiga y prima, Tomoyo Daidoji, recibió una llamada de su novio y mi amigo, Eriol Hiraguisawa, diciendo que necesitaba verla para algo importante y no pudo acompañarme a casa ya que ese era el plan para disfrutar aunque fuera un poco de mi cumpleaños. Continuando con la lista de los eventos desafortunados que me han ocurrido, tuve un examen sorpresa de matemáticas, en el cual lo más probable haya sido que reprobé, en la práctica con las porristas batí mi record de veces en que atrape el bastón con la cabeza, y por si fuera poco, mientras venia a casa junto con Tomoyo uno de mis patines –iba en patines- se rompió haciendo que yo me callera y ahora tengo un enorme moretón en la rodilla. Pero ninguna de estas cosas me molestaría si _una persona _estuviera aquí conmigo, en mi cumpleaños.

Si mí querido novio Shaoran no hubiera tenido que irse por dos semanas a China (¿mencioné que Shaoran es chino?) no me sentiría sola, para nada. Y es que no pudo regresar para mi cumpleaños, no, regresara en tres días, tres largos y torturantes días, pero como dije antes, no me hubieran parecido tan largas esas dos semanas si él estuviera conmigo _hoy_. Si, sé que si tuvo que ir a China es por una buena razón, pero es que ni siquiera me ha llamado, nada, ni un simple "feliz cumpleaños Sakura".

Volviendo al presente, saludé a mi gatito con una caricia y subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación, al entrar me desplomé sobre mi cama dispuesta a dormir y olvidarme de mis desdichas por un rato, total al día siguiente era sábado y no tendría que ir a la secundaria, pero antes de disponerme a dormir gire mi vista hacia la mesita que hay al lado de mi cama, en ella estaba un bello osito gris, me lo había regalado Shaoran un par de años atrás, lo hizo el mismo. Recuerdo que ese día fue cuando nos hicimos novios.

Tome el osito sin levantarme de la cama y una sonrisa se escapó de mis labios, amaba ese osito, pero amaba aún más a ese idiota que se tuvo que ir a China y ni siquiera me habló en mi cumpleaños.

Seguía mirando el osito cuando escuché como tocaban el timbre, me sobresalté un poco pero después suspire cansada y fui a abrir la puerta a paso lento. Al abrirla no había nadie pero justo frente a la puerta había un ramo de flores de cerezo con una nota "Pero que extraño" pensé.

Al coger la nota y leerla me quede bastante impresionada decía: "Sakura, voltéate" esa letra era inconfundible para mí, no me dio tiempo de voltear cuando sentí unos brazos abrazarme por la cintura.

-Lamento la tardanza- dijo la tan característica voz de Shaoran, no daba crédito a lo que pasaba, Shaoran estaba aquí, no en China, ¿es que tan sola y aburrida me siento que tengo alucinaciones?

-No, no las tienes, de verdad estoy aquí- dijo riéndose, ups, al parecer pensé en voz alta.

-Pensé que estabas en China- dije yo girándome sin escapar del abrazo para verlo a la cara.

-En realidad nunca estuve en China- ¿Qué acababa de decir?- No te enojes, por favor, quería darte una sorpresa- al parecer mi cara reflejo lo molesta que estaba, y es que estaba muy, muy molesta.

-¿¡Pero como se te ocurre! ¡No tienes idea el pésimo día que he tenido, y ahora me vienes a decir que no estabas en China!

-No, no tengo idea de qué tan malo fue tu día- dijo con aire inocente y una sonrisa apenada- solo sé que Eriol me ayudo a que Tomoyo no te dijera nada, la llamó al salir de la escuela- dijo

-A sí que fue Eriol…-susurré.

-Lo siento- me dijo, yo aún estaba molesta- Perdóname ¿sí? La idea era que me vieras, te contentaras y fuéramos a cenar…- puso cara de cachorrito, yo aún me negaba a quitar mi ceño fruncido. Quito la cara de cachorrito al ver que aún seguía molesta y mostró una sonrisa pícara ¿y ahora qué? De repente vi como acercaba su rostro al mío tan rápido que no pude oponerme (n/a: Sakurita, ¿de verdad querías oponerte?, yo creo que no xD) y me besó, durmiendo muchas de mis neuronas, borrando mi enojo y haciendo que los colores se me subieran al rostro. Se separó de mi con una sonrisa inocente mientras yo lo miraba entre molesta, divertida y enternecida.

-¿Me perdonas ahora?- dijo dándome cortos besos en las mejillas, haciendo que me sonrojara más y causándome cosquillas.

-Puede ser…-dije divertida mientras reía por las cosquillas

-Tomare eso como un si- dijo volviéndome a besar en los labios, lo sentí sonreír para luego separarse y susurrar un "feliz cumpleaños, mi cerezo". Al parecer mi cumpleaños no sería tan malo después de todo. Y si, Shaoran era un idiota, pero era _mi_ idiota.

Fin!

Notas de la autora: Holaaa! Aquí vuelvo con un nuevo one-shot :3! Espero que les haya gustado, y si no, pues sé que hay muchas cosas que mejorar, pero cualquier cosa, si les gusto o no, me lo escriben en un review ok? XD bueno este fic existe principalmente por que hoy es el cumple de Saku! También va dedicado a quienes me dejaron reviews en mi fic anterior. Con cariño se despide

oOMokonaOo


End file.
